Business Process Management (BPM) envisages business processes at the center of all activities including Information Technology (IT) transformations. Organizing documented business processes becomes important because enterprises want to analyze existing documentation to gain insights. However, applying BPM during transformational exercises in large enterprises remains a challenge since dealing with voluminous documentation of the ‘as-is’ or ‘to-be’ state of business has proven to be particularly difficult.
The business processes are not only numerous but also documented in multiple representations. For example, a process' textual description can be in Microsoft® Word while the behavior can also be represented as a flow diagram in Visio® with overlapping and additional content. Microsoft®, Windows®, Windows NT®, and the Windows® logo are trademarks of Microsoft Corporation in the United States, other countries, or both.
Since drafting business process information generally involves large teams, inconsistencies often creep in various descriptions of the same process. Methods and tools provisioning a consolidated single view of business process related information can give a huge boost to adoption of BPM principles.